Even Darkeness Needs Some Light
by Medic
Summary: A story of a boy name Drakkenn finding his brother, Harry, and making friends and finding love all at the same time. HH RL OCOC
1. Enter, Drakkenn Gunmetal

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise and all characters and setting involved in this story are property of J.K. Rowling. I own all of my original characters. Ex. Drakkenn/Justin and Rikku. Although, technically Rikku is owned by Squaresoft, I'm claiming her as my own for this story. Sry guys =P Well on with the story.  
  
My eyes flickered open and began to sting as I filtered in the bright light descending from the open window. I let out a sigh and climbed out of his bed. Took off my bedclothes and put on my standard uniform. A black military BDU set. Over my shoulder I slung a great sword. Strapped upon my shoulders were two handguns. Beretta 92 S Elites, to be correct. I walked over to his window and gazed out onto the sea.  
  
"Another day in the life of Drakkenn Gunmetal. Oh well. Better get packing or I'm going to miss my train." I glided over to my closet and opened it to grab my boots. I laced them up and threw some clothes into a duffel bag. I was not a normal boy. No not by far. Even without the secret I keep hidden, I am nowhere near normal. Drakkenn, whose real name was Justin Potter, had become fascinated with weaponry of all kinds at an early age. Swords, staffs, bows, axes, guns, grenades, you name it I wield it. Do to my unusual fascination, I was shunned by his peers and had become an outcast. I didn't seem to mind all of the time, but there are those nights. Nights in which I feel so lonely that I wish anyone, anyone, would stand by my side. And that was only the half of it. No one knew the secret the plagued me each and everyday. You see, I have powers. Powers that help me use my sword and guns. And today I'm is off to England. In desperate such to find people who will help my. People who will accept me. I snatched the bag off of his bed and head out the door. I live in a spare apartment in one of my relative's houses. In a car crash, my parents perished. At least that's what my aunt and uncle told me. I had never known my parents. My aunt and uncle were nice enough, but nothing can replace one's parents. I walked out into the street and whistled for a cab. One stopped and the cabby opened the door.  
  
"Where to, boy?"  
  
"MacAurther."  
  
"Ight."  
  
And with that he was off. In 20 minutes, the cab stopped at MacArthur Airport.  
  
"That'll be $6.30, sonny."  
  
"I'll give you 10. Go buy yourself a hotdog." The cabby beamed at me.  
  
"Why thank you, young sir! Have a nice day now!"  
  
"You too, buddy." I grabbed my bag, and with ticket in hand, I walked into the airport. 'Hmmm. Gate 14.' I thought to myself. Rotating around to see if there were any signs to point me in the right direction. 'Ah. There we go. Gates 7-14 to your left.' I strode off in the direction of my gate. As I walked throughout the airport, I got many uneasy stares. But being the way I am, I just ignored them. I found my Gate and sat down in one of the blue fake leather chairs. I tried to relax, but the hardest part was not over just yet. Security Check.  
  
"Flight to London England now boarding!" The flight attendant announced over the PA system. I got up from my seat and made my way towards the entrance to the gate.  
  
"Excuse me, young man. Could you please step right through here?" The same attendant who had just made the announcement, pointed me in the direction of the metal detector. I sighed again and unbuttoned my jacket. Letting it fall to the floor and reveal my sword, and handguns. The attendant fainted upon seeing the weapons and I picked up my jacket and continued onto the plane. I made my way to his seat. As soon as I found it, I opened the overhead apartment and took off my outer clothes, sword and guns. I stuffed them all in the duffel bag. Then I settled back down into his seat and took a magazine out of the seat pocket in front of me and started reading.  
  
"Over here!" I heard the flight attendant lady yell. I focused my attention back to the magazine. They ran right past me.  
  
"You're delirious, Jen!" There is no one here that fits your description. Probably just some smart-ass punk with water guns who scared you and ran off. Come on we're wasting time. Let's get this bird off the ground." The two men who had followed the frantic flight attendant walked back into the cockpit. The flight attendant, still looking a bit frazzled, walked over towards the front of the plane and started the safety drill. I quietly chuckled to myself. The plane took off and after about 30 minutes of cruising, the captain said that it was okay to use electronics now, so I reached up into my bag and brought out a Walkman. I opened it and looked at the disk inside.  
  
"Ah good. Something Corporate." I placed the headphones over my ears and leaned back into my seat. Slowly but surely, I fell into a deep sleep. Only to be woken up three hours later.  
  
"Sir, you have to embark now. Sir?" It was the flight attendant he had scared before the flight.  
  
"Alright I'm coming. I grabbed my bag out of the compartment overhead, and headed down the embarkation ramp. As soon as I got out of the tunnel, I sat down and opened my bags. I took my jacket and weaponry back out, but with that, I also took a piece of paper. The piece of paper had written instructions to where I was supposed to go to find my brother. We had been separated during the accident and had never met one another. But today I am going to find him. 


	2. Welcome Home for the first time

I stepped out of the airport turnstile and whistled for a cab. An old man, in his sixties or so, stopped and asked me in a heavy English accent:  
  
"Where to, me young laddo?" Drakkenn took a second to digest the heavy British accent and then replied perfectly copying the man rustic voice.  
  
"I'm off to St. Pottery and Catchpole, wot!" The man looked at Drakkenn, obviously confused. I was in a hurry, so I threw my bag in the back of car and switched back into my New York accent.  
  
"Gift of tongues, man. Why not use it?" The cabby nodded and floored it. 'I thought they drove fast in New York!' I thought to myself. As soon as I had relaxed and was starting to enjoy the scenery, the cabby stopped.  
  
"All right, matey. This be your stop." I just nodded back at the English cabby and grabbed my bag out of the back.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"7 American dollars, lad." He nodded and took out a 20.  
  
"Being generous brings me much pleasure in life. Here you go, my fine sir. And have a very pleasant day." I was happy. Why shouldn't I be? Starting a new life with real family and real friends. I almost skipped my way towards the house that would bring him new hope. Almost skipped. I found the misshapen house that was housing my long lost brother and immediately knocked on the door. Some man name Albus Dumbledore had invited me to attend a school of the gifted. Hogwarts. My brother was also surpassingly good at magick. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a young voice yell  
  
"I'll get it!" A red hair girl, who looked about a year younger than I, opened the door and screamed with fright and closed it back in my face. I sighed. I am used to this treatment. I opened the door carefully.  
  
"Umm, excuse me? My name is Drakkenn Gunmetal. I'm looking for Harry Potter?" The girl had scampered away and now I was faced with a middle aged and angry woman.  
  
"What do you want with our Harry, boy? Spit it out now!"  
  
"Whoa, please calm down? I'm sorry for my appearance, but I need to speak to Harry. It is a matter of great importance." She still looked skeptical.  
  
"Your accent is most definitely New York, lad. How do you know Harry?"  
  
"I didn't until 1 week ago. You see, a man called Dumbledore sent me a letter. And it said that he was admitting me into his school called-"  
  
"Hogwarts. Yes we know, son. But what does that have to do with Harry?"  
  
"He told me that since I had no parents or friends back at home, I should at least meet my brother. My original name isn't Drakkenn Gunmtal. It's Justin Potter." Her jaw dropped. She quickly ushered me inside.  
  
"Boy, tell me now. Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes with all honesty." Her draw dropped just a bit farther. If that was even possible.  
  
"Wait here, Justin." She scuttled up the stairs and in just a few seconds, she brought down four boys and two girls. They all looked at me strangely. Like I didn't belong. Well of course I didn't belong. I was a strange person they had never seen before, sitting in their house. I looked them all over. Three of the boys had red hair and freckles. The one that looked about his age was attached to a raven-haired girl. She also looked about my age. But I focused on the other boy and girl. The other boy had my same jet- black hair. His face was similar, but not the same, and I have blue eyes, while the other boy had green. He also had a girl attached to him. She had chestnut brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was very beautiful. Who ever this other guy was, he was very lucky. Finally the older woman spoke again.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Drakkenn Gunmetal. Harry you go over and make the young man feel welcome." The young man that was a very close likeness of myself walked over to me and shuck his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, man."  
  
"You too, bro." (A/N: HAHA corny pun =P)  
  
"So what brings you to our humble abode?"  
  
"Well I was just accepted into a school named Hogwarts. You know anything about it?"  
  
"Yea, man. We," He pointed to himself and all of the rest of the crew. "We all go to Hogwarts. But what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, just finding my long lost brother. You see, my name isn't really Drakkenn Gunmetal. My birth name was Justin. Justin Potter." Every jaw dropped in the room and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. This is when the chestnut haired girl and the rest of the gang came up to join Harry and I. The youngest of the red haired boys, the one with the raven-haired girl, came up and shuck my hand as well.  
  
"Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you mate." Then the other two boys, apparently twins, came up and did the same.  
  
"Forge and Gred here! Oh sorry! Always getting the names in a conjugal, you know? George and Fred, we are called and it's nice to meet you as well." So Fred, George, and Ron got out of the way so I could meet both of the girls. The girl with the brown hair introduced herself first.  
  
"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger! Nice to meet you, Drakkenn!" Then the raven- hair one.  
  
"Hello, Drakkenn! My name is Lavender Brown."  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. Does anyone know where I could get handgun ammunition?" The all looked at me dumbfounded again. "Oh don't tell me you've never seen a handgun!" Everyone shook their heads except for Hermione.  
  
"I've seen one before. My dad has one." I sighed with relief. At least someone knows.  
  
"Do you know where he buys bullets?"  
  
"Yes at Diagon Alley they have a special store for muggle weaponry."  
  
"Very good. Well then I certainly shall have to visit it when I get my supplies. Have all of you already gotten your supplies?" They shuck their heads.  
  
"Come on, people! You can talk. That's what these," He pointed towards his mouth. "Are for!" Everyone laughed and that seemed to lighten up the mood. 'These are nice people. I can tell. I'm going to be very happy with them as friends.'  
  
"Well everyone. Time for dinner." The older woman, who I supposed was Mrs. Weasley, called from the kitchen. We all scampered into the kitchen and I sat next to Harry.  
  
"You see, Harry. I'm not really a full wizard because I have only some powers. But I'm more than a squib." He nodded and told me to continue. "Well, you see, I have powers that no one else have. But I lack your powers. My powers aid combat. Evasion dodges blows. Trueshot aids in accuracy of projectiles. Critical Hit lets you hit harder. Spirit of the Wolf lets you run faster. And I can heal very well. There are many more buff spell I know, but I've come here to hone them, you know?"  
  
"Drakkenn, I don't know what to say, bro. I mean you have to understand. I lived with my stupid ass Aunt and Uncle for 15 years, man. They hated me, and now I finally have some family. It's very had to comprehend. But your powers seem amazing."  
  
"Thanks, man. And I know. We've never seen our parents. Life sucks, but when something good comes knocking we have to answer, man."  
  
"Yea. Well As soon as we get to Hogwarts you are gonna make some friends. Really quick. I promise."  
  
"Sounds good, man. So what's the deal with you and Hermione? Hmmm?" I thought some brotherly teasing was in order. He blushed and looked away. "Oh, come on, Harry!"  
  
"Well. um. we are.um.. I don't really know what we are. Friends with benefits maybe?"  
  
"Hey, man. Anything would be good for me. Before I came here I was an outcast. No one liked me and I had NO chance of being in any physical contact with a female. What you have with Hermione, is heaven to me, man. I know this will sound stupid, but I just want to be.loved."  
  
=P 


	3. Have a drink!

Harry placed his hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"I know, man. I know. It's hard. It truly is, but don't fret. Ron and I are gonna find you a girl as soon as we get to Hogwarts. And trust me, bro. There are some fine candidates at that school."  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione yelled across the table.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Harry is just trying to be nice to me." I said trying to save my brother's ass. She looked at me, smiled and went back to eating her food.  
  
"Thank you! I would have never heard the last of that, Drake."  
  
"Haha, what are brother's for?"  
  
"I don't really know. Just got one today."  
  
"Ah anyway. What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
"Well, Ron and I play quidditch or sometimes when we are bored we get smashed up in his room and go out and light shit on fire."  
  
"Well I have no clue what quidditch is, but I do know that getting smashed is a prime candidate for fun tonight." He grinned and called Ron over to us.  
  
"Oy, Ron. You up for a welcoming party celebration for Drake here?" Ron looked back at us and gave us a funny smirk.  
  
"Course I am! What type of people would we be if we didn't bring, young Drakkenn, into the group properly! Harry! To the room!" Ron pointed up the stairs gallantly and ran up the steep set of stairs swiftly. Harry sighed.  
  
"He always has to dramatize these things. Ask him if he wants a drink and he turns it into a noble quest. Oh well, Might as well follow him." And with that Harry and I ascended upon the steep stairs or the Weasley house. It seemed like forever until they finally reached Ron's room.  
  
"Jesus that's a long walk!"  
  
"Yea you'll get used to it." He pushed open the door and led me inside. This room was amazing. It really was exquisite, just your average teenage bedroom. Completely messy with posters stuck up all over the walls. But one wall was completely dedicated to holding bottles upon bottles of drinks. You could certainly pick your poison here. Bacardi 101, Gold, Silver, O, Razz, Limon. Russian Vodka, Finlandia, Grey Goose, Smirnoff. Cold Turkey, and Glenlevit.  
  
"Holy shit, bro! Dude! I mean. wow!" They both smiled at me. Ron walked up to the wall and got two bottles. Cold Turkey and Grey Goose. He tossed the Grey Goose to Harry and popped open his whiskey. Harry walked over to the wall, pulling me along. He grabbed two shot glasses.  
  
"Have your choice, mate. You're gonna need a shot glass it your drinking anything but Glenlivet." As I looked over my selection the Bacardi 101 warning label came into view.  
  
"Flame arrester on top, liquid is highly flammable and extremely intoxicating, hmmmm.. I want this one!" Harry's jaw dropped and Ron looked at me like I was a ghost.  
  
"Umm, Drakkenn, have you, ummm, built up your alcohol tolerance yet? Cause that shit will knock you flat on your ass after one shot if you haven't." Ron said nervously I looked at Ron and smirked.  
  
"I've been drinking all of my life, bud. I'm gonna drink this shit and still be 100 times more sober than you two."  
  
"Alright man. If you say so." He raised his glass. "Social, boys!" We approached him and clinked our glasses together.  
  
"Bottems up, men." So we drank. And drank. And drank a little bit more. And maybe just a tiny bit more after that. I held true to my agreement. I was smashed as a mother fucker, but they were puking their brains out.  
  
"Alright, matessss! Zat vas very vun! No couldsss you sstop puking? I sssink your mommy isss coming, Ronny! HAHA I madez a rhyme!" My drunk ass managed to squeakout about that much before Mrs. Weasley stormed into the room  
  
HAHA! Cliffy, dontcha know? Well I'll post again as soon as I can. 


End file.
